powerrangers_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Wiki
Welcome to Power Rangers Power Rangers is a long-running American entertainment and merchandising franchise, built around a children's television series featuring teams of costumed heroes. Produced by Saban Entertainment (and later BVS Entertainment under Disney), the Power Rangers concept originated from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai Series. Rather than making an English dub of the original, the American production team put together a "new" production with English-speaking actors spliced in with the original Japanese footage in varying ratios. Due to the very Japanese nature of many of the Super Sentai Series' stories and design, the American shows vary detail to appeal to a Western audience. However, they typically dub many of the action sequences featuring the characters in costume and the mecha (referred to as "Zords" in Power Rangers). Show * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Season 1 (93-94) An interdimensional being named Zordon chooses five teenagers with attitude to morph into powerful warriors drawn from the spirit of dinosaurs, protecting the world from the forces of space witch Rita Repulsa with the use of their giant transforming robots, known as Zords. from "Kyoryuu Sentai ZyuRanger" (Dinosaur Task Force Beast Ranger) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Season 2 (94-95) When Rita's boss Lord Zedd takes over, the now-six Rangers gain new Thunder-powered Zords. from "Gosei Sentai DaiRanger" (Five Star Task Force Great Ranger) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Season 3 (95-96). Rita's brother Rito Revolto destroys the Thunderzords, leading the six teens to seek out new ninja-spirit power and Zords from the ancient sage Ninjor. from "Ninja Sentai KakuRanger" (Ninja Task Force Hidden Ranger) (includes the mini-series Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers, where the Ranger teens are turned into children, leaving a new team from the waterworld of Aquitar to assist in fending off the forces of Rita & Rito's father, Master Vile). * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) Now with a wholly new and more powerful source in the ancient Zeo Crystal, the five teens face the robotic menace of the Machine Empire, who also have to eventually deal with the disgrunted Rita & Zedd! from "Chouriki Sentai OhRanger" (Super Power Task Force Overtech Hardware Ranger) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) Continuing from T:APRM, Divatox seeks revenge for the ruining of her wedding, as the four former Zeos deal with graduating high school, having a new team mentor, and eventually finding replacements! from "Gekisou Sentai CarRanger" (Violent Dash Task Force Car Ranger) * Power Rangers In Space (1998) Four former Turbo teens meet up with a human from another planet, teaming up to scour the universe in an attempt to save Zordon from the galactic conqueror Dark Specter and his chosen heir, Astronema. from "Denji Sentai MegaRanger" (Electromagnetic Task Force Mega Ranger) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) Five young adults, part of the space colony of Terra Venture, find their destiny in another galaxy on their voyage to a new world, while taking on an army of evil aliens. from "Seijuu Sentai GingaMan" (Star Beast Task Force Galaxy Man) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) A secret government agency gives five young adults the power to rescue Mariner Bay from demons bent on reclaiming their homeland. from "Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV" (Emergency Task Force Go Go Five) * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) Four police officers come back in time from the year 3000, and gain a member from modern day, while chasing the evil mutant Ransik and his criminal gang. from "Mirai Sentai TimeRanger" (Future Task Force Time Ranger) * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) Five young adults use the power of Wildzords to protect the Earth from the ancient menace of Master Org and his pollutionous followers. from "Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger" (Hundred Beast Task Force Growl Ranger) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) Three teen ninjas in training protect Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor and his evil space ninjas, which include his very own pair of Power Rangers! from "Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger" (Ninja Technique Task Force Hurricane Ranger) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) Three high-schoolers and their teacher, the legendary Tommy Oliver, use the power of dinosaurs to combat Mesogog's forces as he attempts to revert the world to a prehistoric era. from "Bakuryuu Sentai AbaRanger" (Blast Dinosaur Task Force Rage Ranger) * Power Rangers S.P.D. (2005) Twenty years in the future, three cadets from the Ranger Academy of the Space Patrol Delta force, are joined by two street-tough rookies, against the invading Troobian alien army. from "Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger" (Special Investigation Task Force Detective Ranger) * Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006) On present-day Earth, five brave teenagers are united by a powerful sorceress to combat the forces of a subterranean evil in a hidden magical dimension located in the forest just outside of their town. from "Mahou Sentai MagiRanger" (Magical Task Force Magic Ranger) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) A team of five Rangers, each with their own specialty skill, must scour the globe to find jewels to the ancient and powerful Corona Aurora before an opposing pair of villainous alien brothers can locate them and dominate the universe. from "Gougou Sentai Boukenger" (Rumbling Task Force AdventuRanger) * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) Three teenagers skilled in Kung Fu martial arts are given the gift to morph into Power Rangers and must join forces to battle an ominous, evil spirit, Dai Shi that recently escaped from its ten thousand year old imprisonment. Together under the direction of their Kung Fu Master, RJ, the Power Rangers will fight to save the world from total destruction. from "Juken Sentai Gekiranger" (Beast Fist Task Force Fierce Ranger) * Power Rangers RPM (2009) In the near future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. from Enjin Sentai Goonger (Engine Task Force Go-onger) Category:Browse Category:power rangers